goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
The Offbeats play pack chapter five
Transcript (at Tallahassee) Betty Anne bongo: where were we? Sniz: Guys, the bar is, snap me down Thunder girl: it’s not just plastic Loopy: not one or two Prometheus: but my pal bob, he is dead by now Jetcat: we made a song for you Tryla: it’s called the gator’s refuge Pui: Yeah, And the owners are you Betty Anne: Thank you Guys, and the gator’s refuge is here Sid: what the? The gator’s refuge? Rebecca: wha? (they see people doing a opening act) Sid: that’s big deal, uh, why you got your new outfit rebecca: cause I‘ve Bought a pink bag on my left arm, this is my Asian form Randall flan: ladies and gentlemen, the moment you’ve all Been waiting for, kablammy nights, in association with the makers of midnight play pack proudly presents, making their U.S debut, you’ve seen the Guys play their favourite game block breaker, you’ve Seen them play bowling, you’ve seen them play solitaire, and you’ve even seen them play poker, but you’ve never seen anyone til you seen them play pool, give it up for the Offbeats! betty Anne: i'm a gator pretty lady from a tallahasse beach in around upon the U.S. I would never take a shower i can sing in the sea so let's do this one more time, i'm a gator pretty lady from a Tallahassee beach In around upon the U.S Tommy and august: ay yi yi! Betty anne bongo: i would never take a shower, i can sing in the sea And i'm dancing when i'm having fun! I'm a lady Tommy, repunzil and august: she's a lady Betty anne bongo: and i love to be in the bar Tommy, repunzil and august: in the bar Betty anne bongo: of a clayspo beat And i, am a sweet little girl Cause i'm a gator refuge girl! when i was a young girl I was sitting in the bar Watching people Having a drink in the beach I am surfing in the waves That makes me dance until sunset So let's do that one more time When i was a young girl I was sitting in the bar Watching people Having a nice drink in the beach Tommy and august: ay yi yi! Betty anne bongo: i've been surfing in the waves That Makes me dance until sunset And my dance and my beat goes on! Yeow! I'm a lady Tommy, repunzil and august: she's a lady Betty anne bongo: yeah and i love to be in the bar Tommy, august and repunzil: in the bar Betty anne bongo: of a clayspo beat, uh! And i, yeah, am a sweet little girl Cause i'm, yeah, a gator refuge girl! Yeah! I am! (Instrumental break) Betty Anne bongo: I'm a lady Tommy, repunzil and august: she's a lady Betty anne bongo: yeah and i love to be in the bar Tommy, august and repunzil: in the bar Betty anne bongo: of a clayspo beat, uh! And i, yeah, am a sweet little girl Cause i'm, yeah, a gator refuge girl! anemia: wow, she’s so good Betty anne bongo: it is cold in the beach and the sun is going down, and i'm lying in that ocean sea And now i sleep in a bar til night i can stay, i love to say it one more time! Everybody! It is cold in the beach and the sun is going down And i'm lying in that ocean sea, uh huh And now i sleep in a bar til night i can stay And everybody loves me! Come on guys! I'm a lady Tommy, repunzil and august: she's a lady Betty anne bongo: and i like to be in a bar Tommy, august and repunzil: in a bar Betty anne bongo: in a clayspo beat, and i, am a sweet little girl, cause i'm a gator refuge girl! Gator refuge girl!! Ye-eah!!